Sinking
by RadiantBeam
Summary: At times we all sink, but only when we go under is it to late to help. Or maybe it isn't... SL
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If at first you don't suceed, destroy all evidence that you tried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sinking**

_Prologue_

I am a burden to my friends. They know it, and I know it, and it hurts.

I am always the last one to get things; even Carl picks up faster then I do. I am always obsessed with UltraLord, and it drives my friends crazy. Jimmy and Libby never say anything, but I know there are times when Jimmy wishes I didn't have the attention span of a gnat, and there are times when Libby wishes I would spend more time with her then playing my UltraLord game. They never say it, but I know.

Cindy always gives me this look like she just wants me to vanish off the face of the earth, or at least Retroville, and lately I've been thinking of doing that. I don't know how to, but I've been getting some ideas. Jimmy's working on a laser gun, so he can defend himself when he's in space. He never needed one before, but now since Cindy accompanies him regularly now, I guess he figures he needs one.

Maybe I can borrow it.

You're probably wondering why I'm thinking this. Why I'm thinking of ways to wipe myself off the world when usually I'm thinking of UltraLord or Libby or going "Oh look TV" or messing something up with my short attention span, but I've been thinking about this for a really long time, and now I think it's the right thing to do.

I'm just a burden to my friends. They all have ideas of what they want to do in the future… I don't. I mess things up for them and annoy them, and now I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being a burden. I want to help.

And now I know how to. I'll take Jimmy's laser gun, and go somewhere remote… maybe the outskirts of town, and end it. The laser, from what Jimmy told me, works quickly; I won't feel pain when I pull the trigger. It comforts me, somehow, knowing that when I finally go through with it I won't feel anything.

I know Carl and Jimmy are worried about me; I haven't been acting like myself lately. But I don't care. It's too late for them to help me. I know what I have to do, and I'm going to do it. I know when Jimmy will be away from his lab; his security system isn't as great as he makes it seem… I'll just sneak in and sneak out, and at night I'll go to the woods and free my friends.

I'm a burden, and I don't want to be. I just want to help. And tonight I will.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(Cowers behind keyboard) Um... hello...

I guess I really messed up with _There Is Life. _But please... be nice...

This will be my first Sheen-centric story, and there will be more SL then JC, since the story is mostly about Sheen. Please don't flame me for using Sheen for this; I've seen plenty of suicide fics about Jimmy, Cindy, hell, I've seen one or two about Libby. So no flaming.


	2. The Only Way

Disclaimer: Cows go MOO! (_My little cousin Kiera, when we asked her what sound cows make_)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 1: The Only Way_

Jimmy's security system sucked.

A part of Sheen had actually hoped the security system would be too tight to get around, so he couldn't get in and take the gun, but it was easy, like it always was. He was careful to shut the door behind him, checking to make sure it hadn't locked, before stepping deeper inside.

The laser gun Jimmy had labored over for who knows how long was in a small glass case near the back of the lab, so that if anyone walked in they wouldn't immediately notice it ("Was that a shiny metal thing? I _love _shiny metal things!"), but Sheen had been in the lab so many times; he knew exactly where it was and headed straight for it.

He paused when he saw the computer pad in front of the weapon, and a small smile crept onto his face. Of course Jimmy would have a back-up system. He had built a _weapon_, after all, not just some science fair project. Of course he'd keep it under lock and key. But Sheen had been studying the gun for some time; he knew what to do. From his back pocket he pulled out a small slip of paper, where he had written down the code that would open the case. Without even glancing from the paper he punched in the keys, his hand a blur on the pad. Computers, he thought wearily, was the one subject in school where he got straight A's.

The case whooshed down silently as a small puff of steam rose around the gun. The dull metal surface was cold in Sheen's hand as he took it; it was small, so he slipped it into his pocket, crumbling the paper and dropping it on the ground. Silently he turned on his heel and walked to the door, pausing in the doorway, looking back at the lab.

_This is the last time I'll ever see this place…_

Sheen shook his head violently, and the thought evaporated like fog on a sunny day.

_This is the only way. The only way I can stop being a burden… the only way I can free my friends. There's nothing else I can do._

Knowing he had made the right decision, Sheen left the lab, checking to make sure the door was locked. He ran his fingers over the cool metal of the gun, and felt reassured by the feeling of it. He reached up to wipe at his eyes.

"This is the only way," he whispered weakly as the sun danced across his face, his brown eyes haunted, his cheeks stained with tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The story is rated _T _for a reason. Man, I really feel bad for Sheen right now...

ReddistheRose and EL CHUPACABRA: Thanks... I guess I just feel a little nervous. I'm actually more experienced at AD: JL fanfiction.. I only just recently starting dabbling in JN, and I think I'll give Codename: Kids Next Door fanfiction a shot, since I recently fell in love with the show.

acosta perez jose ramiro: I'm not sure if this is how Sheen really feels; at least, I don't think it is. But hey, it's called _fan_fiction for a reason, right? lol


	3. Worry

_Chapter 2: Worry_

"Hey, Jimmy? Have you seen Sheen anywhere?"

"No, Carl. Why?"

"I haven't seen him around lately. Do you think he's okay?"

"He's probably holed up in his room playing UltraLord, Carl."

"… Jimmy, you know that isn't the truth."

The blue-eyed boy genius looked up from his Hover Car to fix an uneasy stare at his best friend. "What are you implying, Carl?"

Carl took a deep breath. "Sheen isn't acting like himself, Jimmy. You know that… I know that. And now he's vanished. I might not be good at math, but I know a problem when I see one. Especially when it comes to one of my friends."

Jimmy chewed his lip for a moment, holding Carl's look. After a moment he sighed, moving away from the Hover Car. "Alright, Carl. Let's go see if Sheen is in my lab."

"Thanks, Jim."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jimmy opened the door, stepping inside.

"Sheen? Sheen, are you in here?"

There was only silence, and Jimmy swallowed, feeling unusually nervous. Carl edged around his friend and walked into the lab.

"Sheen?" He called. "Sheeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…."

Jimmy walked deeper into the lab. He frowned, scanning the room. None of his inventions seemed to be missing… except…

"Oh, no…"

"Jimmy?" Carl asked weakly. He walked to Jimmy's side, who was staring at the empty case that should have contained his laser gun. Carl's eyes widened when he saw this as well.

_Sheen's disappeared, and Jimmy's gun is gone! But that would mean… no… Sheen wouldn't even **think**… I mean, I know he hasn't been himself lately, but he would **never**…_

"He wouldn't," Carl whispered, horrified. "Sheen would never even think of…" He stumbled over the words. "I mean, he isn't acting like he usually does, but that doesn't mean… He's _Sheen_, he would never…"

"We need to find Sheen." Jimmy's voice shook. "Right now."

"Jimmy, what if he's in his room?"

"We'll check… and if we find _anything_…"

"He wouldn't," Carl repeated weakly, but somehow he didn't believe what he said anymore.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I'm _so _sorry it took me so long to get this up! I hit such a nasty writer's block when I was trying to write this...


	4. Sheen's Room

Disclaimer: Would you like fries with that, or onion rings?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Chapter 3: Sheen's Room_

Jimmy and Carl didn't bother knocking; they practically ran the door down.

"Sheen! Sheen, are you here?"

Carl's cry echoed forlornly through the empty room. Everything was just the way it should be, but somehow that unnerved Carl and Jimmy more then they knew it should. "What should we do now, Jimmy?" Carl asked.

"Search. If we find anything unusual, we'll bring it back to the lab."

"Okay."

"And Carl?"

"Yeah?"

"Sheen's life might be at stake. Look through his drawers if you have to, okay?"

"Got it, Jim."

The two quickly set about exploring Sheen's room.

Even to someone who didn't look through Sheen's drawers, they could tell something was wrong. Sheen's room was… _clean_. There was nothing on the floor. Even his UltraLord figures seemed to glimmer in a way that didn't seem… well,_ normal. _Jimmy shivered.

"Hey, Carl?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you seriously freaked out like I am?"

"By how weird Sheen's room seems right now?"

"Yes."

"Gotta say yes."

Having found nothing odd so far (except for the unusual cleanliness of the room), Carl decided to follow Jimmy's advice and began rummaging through some of Sheen's drawers. He still wasn't sure what they were looking for exactly, but he knew it had to be something bad. He shifted through a pile of clothes, and jumped slightly when his hand brushed something smooth and sharp buried beneath the clothe.

"Uh, Jimmy?"

"Yes, Carl?"

"Would a knife in Sheen's clothes be considered a bad thing?"

"_A WHAT!"_

Jimmy practically flew to Carl's side as his friend carefully tugged the knife from the drawer. Carefully, Carl passed it to Jimmy. Jimmy shifted the cool weight of the knife in his hand, gripping the handle firmly so it wouldn't be loose and cut someone.

"Why would Sheen have a knife, Jimmy?" Carl asked uneasily, already knowing the answer but trying desperately not to believe it.

"Shit," Jimmy whispered hoarsely, gently running a finger over the blade. "Shit," he repeated, because he could think of nothing else to say.

Sunlight danced weakly within the room, and in the golden light, the faded red blood stains on the knife seemed almost brown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I _live_!

... Yes, in this chapter I am implying what you think I'm implying...


	5. Get Help

_Disclaimer: Oooh, a bulldozer!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Chapter 4: Get Help_

Jimmy ran back to the Hover Car. He slipped the knife Carl had found into a small box, sliding it under the control panel. He wasted no time powering up the vehicle. The Hover Car roared to life. The young boy turned quickly to Carl.

"What do we do now, Jimmy?"

Jimmy quickly punched in coordinates. "I'm going to see if I can find Sheen. I have to find him before he hurts himself, or worse."

"What about me?"

"Cindy's birthday is today. There's a big party and everything."

"I… I don't understand."

"There are a lot of people there, Carl. _Get help._ If I find Sheen, I won't be able to stop him on my own." Jimmy sighed, shuddering. "We'll need help."

"We'll need _Libby_," Carl said suddenly. "Sheen would drop dead for her if she commanded it."

Jimmy glanced at his friend, impressed, but quickly turned back to the vehicle. Carl jumped back as the Hover Car levitated into the air. He swallowed hard.

"Jimmy?"

"Yes?"

"We won't be to late, right?"

Jimmy didn't look at his friend; but after a moment, he glanced up, meeting Carl's gaze.

"I don't know, Carl. I don't know."

Jimmy began to fly away.

"Find him, Jimmy!" Carl called. "Find him!"

Carl watched Jimmy's Hover Car until it disappeared from sight, on the search for Sheen. Only when he couldn't see it anymore did he turn and begin to run, run as if his life depended on it, to get the help that could either save Sheen or kill him. And yet the question nagged at the back of his mind, gnawing at his belly.

_What if it's to late to help Sheen?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Someone once told me teen angst is the easiest stuff to write...

... they were _wrong_. I think this is the hardest story I've ever written... and yet for some odd reason I like it...


	6. Carl's Plea

Disclaimer: Oh look, TV...

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Chapter 5: Carl's Plea_

Carl wasn't very athletic. He hated running. But when a friend was in danger, it was amazing what a boy was willing to do, because Carl now was sprinting in the direction of Cindy Vortex's house, wheezing and panting and raising holy hell, but not giving a damn, because _Sheen was counting on him._ This wasn't some mission that Jimmy's high IQ could solve; this was a life or death situation, and his best friend was involved.

This realization only made Carl run faster.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Carl knew as soon as he reached Cindy's door he should have slowed down and knocked; that was _proper etiquette. _However, he was in a situation where etiquette really didn't matter, and practically bulldozed said door into the ground, running right into the middle of Cindy's party; and ended up nose-to-nose with none other then Nick.

_Oh boy._

On a normal day, Carl loved avoiding Nick. Now, Nick was the _last _person Carl wanted to see, but as his eyes darted around nervously he saw no escape.

"Hey, who invited _you_?"

Cindy's sharp voice cut through the air like a knife, and the crowd of kids (giving Carl odd looks) parted as the golden-haired girl and Libby emerged to stand on either side of Nick. Carl's voice hitched, missing a beat at the sight of Libby. "Oh thank God," he whispered hoarsely. "You're here."

A look of confusion flashed across Libby's face, but it was Nick who spoke, towering over Carl. "What do you want with her? Why are you so happy to see her?"

Carl had gone over the confrontation millions of times in his head, but he still hadn't been prepared for it; he stood, scared into silence, trembling, retreating back into his happy place with all the llamas.

"Well? Will you talk, or are you gonna just stand there like a frog?"

_Happy place, happy place, with the llamas, the soft llamas, the smiling llamas… NO! I can't go to my happy place! Sheen is counting on me, now is NOT the time for me to go to my happy place when Sheen needs me the most! NO HAPPY PLACE!_

"_SHEEN NEEDS HELP!"_

The scream had burst from Carl like a roar within a lion, just awaiting its chance to come out; dead silence reigned in the party as kids exchanged looks, trying to absorb the meaning of this message; the next instant Libby shoved Nick aside so she was eye-to-eye with Carl.

"Carl, what do you mean? What's wrong with Sheen?" Her voice shook oh-so-slightly.

Carl was shaking now, trying to keep his emotions in check and failing miserably. "Sheen's gone," he moaned. "Sheen's disappeared, and Jimmy's laser gun is gone, so Jimmy said we should check Sheen's room to see if he was there before we jumped to conclusions…" tears were running down Carl's face now. "… And we got there, and we were looking, and I looked through Sheen's clothes, and… oh, God…"

"Carl! Carl, _what did you find_?" Definite desperation in Libby's voice, fear shadowing the eyes of Cindy and Nick and the kids at the party.

Carl swallowed, trying to fight back his tears, failing. "… And I felt something sharp, something smooth, so I pulled it out… it was a knife, and it had these faded stains on it…"

Nothing, not a word, as the meaning of Carl's plea began to sink in, the dark truth behind his words.

"… And Jimmy told me to get help, before Sheen hurts himself, so Jimmy went to find him… I came here, to find Libby, because you're the only one… the only one he'll listen to right now…" A sob escaped Carl.

"You _know _what he's gonna do, Libby. _You know_. And we need you to stop him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think this is my longest chapter so far for this story...

This chapter is a birthday gift for **Jimmy's 1 Fan**, who reminded me in reviews that his (or her) birthday was the 22. I know I got this up a little late, but I worked really hard to get it done on your B-day, so... I hope you like it, and happy birthday.


	7. Think

Disclaimer: I can't find my birthday suit...

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Chapter 6: Think_

"Damn it, Sheen, _where are you_?"

Jimmy slowed his Hover Car, sighing in frustration.

Despite have a pretty good idea of Sheen's true intentions, Jimmy had still looked in some of his favorite spots, although knowing deep down that if Sheen truly intended to do what he was thinking, he wouldn't be anywhere in town, where people could see—and stop—him. But hey, Jimmy could hope.

Damn, damn, damn, _damn_.

"C'mon, Jimmy," the boy genius muttered. "Think. _Think._" Usually Jimmy was blessed with a brain blast when he couldn't figure out a particularly hard equation or problem, but this time nothing came to him. He had never faced a problem of this magnitude before, because if it went unsolved, someone would die. His grip on the wheel tightened until his knuckles were white.

_C'mon, c'mon, think, if you were Sheen and you wanted to be alone, where would you go…_

Jimmy resisted the urge to bang his head against the steering wheel multiple times. Why, of all people, was Sheen the hardest to figure out? Even _Cindy _was cake compared to this…

_Because you never knew Sheen was suicidal, _his mind whispered. _Because you never knew that he was willing to end it all. Because you never knew that he felt that way…_

Jimmy felt a shadow of doubt flit across his mind. If he had never even known Sheen was thinking of suicide, then how the heck was he supposed to find him?

_You're a freakin' boy genius, FIGURE IT OUT!_

"Okay," Jimmy said after a moment, speaking to himself. "I know Sheen wants to kill himself. He wouldn't do that in public, because someone would see him and probably try to stop him. So he wouldn't be anywhere in Retroville…."

_Which leaves about the whole damn world…_

"No." Jimmy shook his head. "Sheen wouldn't go that far away. If he did, he would have taken one of my vehicles, or used one of my traveling inventions, and I would have known that. He has to be somewhere near Retroville." A moment of silence as the young genius pondered this; the next instant, it hit him like a bolt of lightning, and he sat up with a cry.

"The outskirts of town! Of course!"

Quickly, Jimmy maneuvered the Hover Car into action, rocketing towards the woods surrounding the town, desperately hoping he wouldn't be too late.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(Bangs head against the desk repeatedly) This chapter, for the oddest reason, was the most difficult for me to write. I have no clue why, and yet at the same time I adore it.

Story's nearing its end... there's only about three chapters left.


	8. Not Listening

Disclaimer: Dora the Explorer must die a horrible painful death...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 7: Not Listening_

Jimmy didn't even wait for the Hover Car to land properly; as soon as it was a safe distance from the ground, guaranteeing that he wouldn't break his neck when he landed, he jumped, his legs staggering from impact. Ignoring the small shockwaves rippling up his legs, Jimmy took off into the woods.

"Sheen! Sheen, where are you? Sheen!"

There was a desperate edge in Jimmy's voice now, a desperate fear that clutched at his belly and tore at his heart as if it had claws, for he feared that now that he seemed to close, Sheen would be lost, would somehow sense him coming and pull the trigger…

_NO! Don't think like that!_

Jimmy didn't even know where he was running, couldn't see through the thick shadows of the trees, letting instinct alone guide him, because now that was all he had. His intelligence couldn't help now; _nothing _could help him now, except for the desperate hope that despite what he believed, miracles did indeed happen.

"_Sheen!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jimmy burst from the trees, nearly lost his balance, but managed to keep himself from falling. His legs trembled from pushing through bushes and trees, and he was panting, but at the sight of the tall figure in front of him, his fatigue was forgotten. "Sheen!"

The boy froze for a moment, obviously shocked by Jimmy's voice; in a minute, though, his body relaxed, and he gestured loosely behind him with the gun. "What are you doing here, Jimmy?"

"Sheen! Put the gun down!"

"You can't make me, Jimmy." Normally, whenever Sheen had uttered a sentence like this, there was usually a teasing, playful note to it that made Jimmy grind his teeth in frustration, but made him smile a little to. Now Sheen's voice was dull, as though the spark it usually carried had been put out with a bucket of cold water.

"Sheen, come on," Jimmy whimpered. "You aren't thinking. Give me the gun. You don't want to do this."

"You don't know what I'm thinking, Jimmy."

"Sheen!" Jimmy fought the urge to cry. "Sheen, you don't have to do this! We can get help…"

"I don't _need _help, Jimmy. I _know _how to solve the problem."

"This isn't solving the problem, damn it! This is making it _worse_!"

Sheen glanced over his shoulder at Jimmy, his normally gentle, glowing brown eyes dark and dull. "I know how to solve the problem," he repeated. "I'm not listening to you anymore, Jimmy. I'm not listening." Slowly, he raised the gun to his head, resting the barrel against his temple.

"Sheen," Jimmy whispered pleadingly; he knew, in the back of his mind, that he should try to stop his friend, but he felt as though he was frozen, as though some unseen force had gripped his feet and kept him rooted to the ground now.

"You might want to look away, Jimmy. This is going to be messy."

Jimmy's eyes blurred with tears so that he couldn't see his friend. And still he couldn't move, fear gripping his chest, paralyzing him when he was needed the most, and he couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't _breathe_, could only stare in horror at his friend, at his friend about to end his life.

"I'm not listening," Sheen murmured softly. His grip on the trigger tightened.

"_SHEEN!"_

Jimmy gasped, and Sheen froze.

The voice was Libby's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um... yeah. Behold my crappy confrontation scene!


	9. When There's No Hope Left

Disclaimer: King Kong kicks ass.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Chapter 8: When There's No Hope Left_

Libby burst through the trees, sprinting past Jimmy. Carl stumbled to Jimmy's side, wheezing harshly. "I got help, Jimmy," he gasped. Looking over his shoulder, Jimmy saw Cindy, Nick, and a whole assorted group of kids standing behind them, all of them staring, horror-stricken, at Sheen with a gun to his temple, a sign they had never expected to see, never in a million years.

"Oh, hell," Nick whispered; Cindy slowly walked to stand on Jimmy's other side. Her eyes widened.

"What the hell is going on, Neutron?"

Jimmy looked at her silently, telling her with his eyes to keep her mouth shut. From here, the rest was up to Libby. There was nothing anyone else could do.

Libby slowed as she approached Sheen. She stopped for a moment, taking a few timid steps forward. "Sheen?" she whispered.

"Get outta here, Libby. I don't want you to see this." Although Sheen's voice was as dull and lifeless as it had been when he spoke to Jimmy, there was a definite, unmistakable tremor now.

"No." Libby risked another step. "Sheen, I'm not gonna let you do this."

"I've got the gun, Libby. You can't stop me."

"Jesus, Sheen," Libby choked out. "What are you hoping to accomplish by doing this? You're only going to hurt people!"

"Don't you get it, Libby? There's no hope left for me. I'm a screw-up."

"You are not!"

Sheen's grip on the gun wavered; whatever shield he had built to repeal Jimmy wasn't working on Libby. "Libby…"

"Sheen, you aren't a screw-up." Libby's voice shook, thick with unshed tears. "You mess up, yeah. We all do. So you're a little air-headed. That isn't a crime. So you're not smart or serious or constantly thinking of going to college and all that crap. So you enjoy being a kid a little bit more then Jimmy and Cindy and I. So what? Sheen, that's who you _are_."

Sheen's hand was shaking now, and Jimmy closed his eyes. _Please, _he begged. _Please, oh God, let Libby get through to him…_

Carl's face was pale, but a small sliver of hope had begun to glow in his eyes, and Cindy had her hands clasped tightly in front of her, so tightly so that her knuckles were turning white. One of the kids began to move forward, maybe to comfort the three, but Nick shot him a look; the kid stopped in his tracks.

Libby fought back tears that stung at her eyes. She couldn't cry, couldn't break down, not _now_, not when Sheen needed her to be strong, not when he needed her more then ever.

"Sheen, _don't do this._ This won't make things better. You think it will, but it _won't._ You're going to hurt so many people if you do this." She swallowed. "You're going to hurt _me_."

Sheen's whole body was trembling now, the gun rattling softly. His eyes were no longer dull, but shining with tears, and a few lone tears streaked his cheeks, falling silently to the grass below, silver in the moonlight. Whatever resolve he had built for this moment was weakening, beginning to crumble.

"Sheen," Libby pleaded softly.

She didn't need to say anything else. The softness of her voice, the gentle pleading, seemed to be the final crack in the walls Sheen had built around his heart, a crack that brought the walls tumbling down. The gun tumbled to the grass, hitting the ground with a soft thud, and he fell to his knees, sobbing.

Libby took a tentative step forward, then other; when she understood that he wouldn't reach again for the gun, she ran to his side, kneeling next to him, gently cradling him in her arms, letting him sob against her.

"I just don't want to be a burden," Sheen sobbed. "I want to help…"

Libby murmured soothingly, rocking him gently. Slowly, Jimmy, Carl, and Cindy walked from the crowd to form a circle around their two friends, kneeling in the grass with them. Tears were running down Cindy's cheeks, Carl was sniffling, and Jimmy's eyes were bright.

"It's gonna be okay, Sheen," Libby whispered. "It's gonna be okay…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This isn't the last chapter; there will be one more...


	10. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: ... Hi._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Epilogue_

Although Sheen didn't go through with his suicide, it was a big wake-up call for his friends. They had never expected him to contemplate suicide, much less plan to go through with it.

"Hey, Jimmy? Do you think Sheen's gonna be okay?"

"I don't know, Carl."

The young boy genius sighed, kicking a pebble, watching it rattle along the sidewalk. They were on their way to the Candy Bar. Sheen wasn't with them; he was with his psychologist. Neither, Jimmy thought idly, was Libby.

"You know what, Carl?"

"What, Jimmy?"

"Sheen's going to be okay."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Libby stood outside, waiting patiently. It never mattered how long Sheen spoke to his psychologist, it could be a few minutes or a few hours, but every time he came out, she was waiting for him.

As Sheen stepped outside, he paused for a moment, feeling the wind dance across his face, the heat of the sun against his skin. He closed his eyes, smiling slightly.

It felt good to be alive.

It would take a year or two more of treatment before things were back to the way they had once been, or at least close to what they had once been. Libby, Jimmy, Carl, and Cindy _knew _Sheen would never be the same. He was beginning to act more like his old self, yes, but he would never be the way he used to be.

"Hey, tiger." Libby stepped forward, giving Sheen a light kiss. "How's things?"

Sheen smiled, taking her hand as they began to walk. "Good. But he says I can't tell you."

Libby adopted a mock wounded look. "Why not?"

"It's confidential. Secret, secret. I'm not supposed to tell."

"Jerk." Libby punched Sheen lightly, laughing.

"I told Cindy we'd meet her and the guys at the Candy Bar."

"I haven't been there in awhile."

Libby smiled. "Time to refresh your memory, then."

Sheen smiled.

Yes, it felt _very _good to be alive.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

I know this chapter is kind of light, but I really, _really _needed to write something happy after everything else that's happened.

So that's it. The end.


End file.
